


Gummy Worm Confessions

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Series: Winter Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, a coworker of mine when we were leaving work one night, and keith just loves him so much that he will go out of his way to get his boyf what he wants, fite me on this, her boyfriend asked her to bring gummy worms on the way to his house for a movie night, lance totally would do this, no gummy worms were harmed in the making of this fic, so she had to stop at the convenience store at the edge of campus before coming to his place, this happened like two years ago but i still remember it vividly, this is actually based on a true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: Lance begs Keith to stop at the variety store on the way to his house to pick up a very important item for their movie night, and unexpectedly confesses a big something while hanging up the phone...





	Gummy Worm Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> A while back [ _right around the time season 6 aired_ ] I had a thing up on my tumblr asking for drabble ideas!
> 
> My friend Ellie [[@ciuucalata](https://ciuucalata.tumblr.com/)] asked for me to write a drabble where a pairing says something over the phone. The prompt left a lot of room for interpretation, so that's why it's so short! But I still loved writing this <3

# Gummy Worm Confessions

 

“ _Yes_ , Lance, I will bring the gummy worms.” Keith droned, and took the phone off of speaker so he could trap it between his ear and his shoulder on the way out. “I’ve just gotta lock up here, and I’ll stop at the variety store on the way to you.”

 

“Good, thanks!” Lance loudly exclaimed, making Keith wince away from the phone. He reached up to the volume buttons to turn Lance’s lovely, loud voice down. “I can’t believe I forgot them!”

 

“And  **I**  can’t believe you’re making me stop at to get them.” Keith grumbled. “You  _know_  I finish work right after all of the grocery stores close for the night. Couldn’t this have waited until tomorrow?”

 

Lance tsk’d lightly, and Keith could practically see the smile Lance had on his face. “This movie night is important, Keith! You know popcorn and gummy worms are the best combination. Besides, if you’d finished your work earlier, you could have stopped at our grocery store before it closed.”

 

Keith scoffed softly under his breath. “And I wonder why my tasks took so long?”

 

“I had to make sure you got my messages!” Lance huffed. “I’ll sway you to the righteous path of popcorn and gummy worms yet.”

 

“Sure sure, babe.” Keith hummed softly, and turned on the alarm system quickly before rushing out of the room, locking the door behind him. “Okay, I’m on my way out of this  _basement hell_ , and I’ll stop at the gas variety on the corner on my way to your house. I’ll see you soon?”

 

Lance squealed excitedly, and Keith could hear him clapping his hands. “Sweet, thanks babe! Love you!” he said quickly, before hanging up.

 

Keith froze in his tracks, his finger hovering over the hang up button on the screen. He stood there in the middle of the quiet hallway, staring down at his phone incredulously for a few long moments.

 

_Did… Did Lance say their first ‘I love you’? Over getting **gummy worms**?_

 

Suddenly, Keith’s phone started ringing again, Lance’s contact flashing across the screen. Keith nearly dropped it in his haste to answer the call.

 

“ _Babe_ ,” Lance wheezed out just as Keith brought his phone back up to his ear, “I can’t believe I said that and then hung up like some sort of idiot! I mean, I’ve known, well,  _that_  for a while and it just sort of slipped out but I don’t expect you to–”

 

“Lance.” Keith cut in to interrupt his boyfriend’s frantic rambling. “It’s fine.” he paused, fighting a smile, before saying “I love you, too. And I’ll see you soon, okay? So, try not to panic too much before I get there.”

 

He stopped fighting the smile as he hung up the phone, sure that Lance would have  _plenty_  to say about hanging up after a confession like that, but…

 

He’d rather see his face when that happened.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My asks are always open on my tumblr! Feel free to drop by and give me an idea at any time <3
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5), and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/)! Come say hi to me!!!


End file.
